Rainbow, Chapter Two
by Richie Angel
Summary: After Professor Oak reveales to Loch that they are only staying another week, Loch glady confonrts Gary about it. [Read Chapter One, before this]


Rainbow, Chapter Two  
By: Richie Angel [a.k.a Richie, but whatever, I'm a girl]  
Note: If you didn't read the 1st chapter, this wont make no   
sense... but I'll give a breifing anyway. Gary and Ash, both went on   
vacation, and both found girlfriends. Gary's g/f Loch has just found   
out that Gary is only staying at Kentinial Island for 2 more weeks from   
Professor Oak. She pretends to act normal, as she goes about her job at   
the hotel Gary, Ash, and now the Professor are staying at...  
  
"Will you be staying with your grandson, professor or in another   
hut?" Loch said, her voice deeper than usual.  
"Uh, I think I'll have a room of my own", he said, looking at   
his renegade grandson.  
"Go back to the front desk, and tell Kenny that you are staying   
in hut #7", she said, picking up his baggage once more. "That'll be 27   
dollars a night, unless you want to stay in a suite".  
"No, thanks, I think I'll stay with the cheaper one" said   
Professor Oak, putting his hands behind his head.  
"all right, then when you do that, meet me in front of hut 7,   
it's the first one to the right when you walk out the door", Loch walked   
towards the hut, with Professor Oak. When his grandfather walked in   
the door, Gary ran after Loch.  
"I'm sorry", Gary said, running beside her.  
"Sorry about what? Not telling me that you were leaving in 2   
weeks?" she looked at him as she opened the door to hut 7.  
"Yes, I should have told you", he said, helping her with a bag.  
"Ha! You act as though this hasn't happened to me before", she   
grabbed the bag away from him.  
"It has...?" Gary stuttered.  
"Yes... although... there were times when I forgot you would be   
leaving... eventually", Loch looked at him lovingly. "And... there were   
times when... I felt like I knew that... you were the one for me..."  
"The times don't have to end, Loch!" he shouted with out   
thinking.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, putting the baggage on the bed.  
"I... I..." he looked into her deep blue eyes... deeper   
than the ocean, and new found sadness took them over... like a swarm   
of locusts devouring a crop of wheat. "I don't know".  
"Then leave me alone", she said, walking out the door. She   
looked to see Professor Oak coming towards her. "Everything in there   
is ready, Gary's in there too". She walked away, Gary looked out the   
door at her. She almost looked like she was limping. From sadness or   
shock... or betrayal, he didn't know. He ran out the door, and grabbed her arm.  
"Loch, please.." he looked at her.  
"Leave me... don't make this any harder", she said, pulling away   
from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Morning Loch, don't we look chipper today", Kenny said, as   
Loch walked in the door.  
"Beauty is only skin deep", she said, getting behind the desk.   
"I didn't sleep a wink last night".  
"Um, hm, I believe you", he gave her a serious look, "Do you   
want to take today off?"  
"No, I'm fine, I get off at 12:00 anyway, so, I'll hit the beach   
before it gets to hot", she said, looking at her watch.  
"It's not the beach I was worried about", he said, taking her by   
the shoulders. "What's wrong, Loch?"  
"Oh, everything", she said, leaning against him, the phone rang.  
"Hello, Kentinial Arms, this is Loch, how may I help you?"  
Kenny went over to the front of the desk to help a customer.   
"I'm sorry, we are all booked up until the end of this week", Loch said.   
"You want reservations for Christmas, okay, would you like a Suite or a twin or a single room?" she wrote something down. "Okay, see you on December 12 Ms. Doubel"  
"Reservations for Christmas, in July, that's a first", Kenny   
said.  
"That's not true, last month, we had reservations for New   
Years", Loch laughed, then saw Gary, Ash, and Sari come down the hall.   
"Hi Guys!" Loch said, peppily to them.  
"Stop sucking up, Loch, it sounds fake from you", Sari said,   
sitting on the desk.  
"First, get your fat ass off of that desk, second, my job is   
to be nice', she said, as quietly as possible. The phone rang again,   
Loch watched Gary walk out. "Kentinial Arms, this is Loch, how may   
I help you? Oh, hey Tanya".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I swear, Loch, how do you stay so un-tanned?" said one of her   
many followers.  
"Please, boys, it's called sunscreen", she said, holding up a   
bottle.  
"Hey, Jeremy, think we should go?" one boy said.  
"Yeah" his companion replied, several other boys left with them.   
Loch watched them walk down the beach, they walked past Gary. One held   
out his leg, causing him to trip. Gary landed flat in his face on the   
sand.  
"Gary!" Loch said, automatically, she launched out of the chair   
and ran over to him. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, Loch I'm fine" he said, the two looked at each other.  
"I mean, uh, " Loch said, backing away.  
"I have to talk to you about something", Gary said, grabbing her   
arm and pulling her away form the others. He stopped when they were   
alone.  
"What is it? Have you decided to stay longer?" she said,   
sarcastically.  
"No... but I was hoping..." he pulled out a small box.   
"If you would marry me?"  
Lochs eyes filled with tears, and a light rain started.   
"I... I don't know what to say..."  
"How about yes?" he slipped the ring on her finger.  
"I can't do that", she said, pulling away from him.  
"Why can't you?" he said, pulling her back.  
"Look at us... Gary I'm only 14... your 16... we both have   
our whole lives ahead of us... suppose... suppose I was to get pregnant   
say... then we would be tied down for life, like every family here.   
I need to strech my wings before you put me in a cage!" she said, looking   
at him, then leaning against him.  
"A cage?" he said, holding her closer. "You make it sound like   
I'm entrapping you".  
"Oh, but that's what marrying me at this age would feel like   
to me", she said, crying. "I love you, Gary, it's not love that's the   
issue".  
"We can do everything with love!" he said, resting his head on   
hers.  
"No! Don't start romanticizing! Don't start that whole 'we'll   
be happy if we're together' shit! Cause we won't be! I'm to independent  
to get chained right now!" she spoke in a low, crying voice.  
"Well, I guess I can't do anything then", he said, holding her   
closer.  
"Gary... will you wait for me?" she said, holding him tighter.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Wait till I'm mature enough to commit to you? Will you do   
that?"   
"Yes", he said, releasing her. "I'll wait for you until the end   
of time".  
"Look, Gary", she said, pointing to the sky. "Just like the day   
we meant... remember?"  
"Yes... every color in it's place... everything quiet and calm"   
he held her hand tightly. "But, look", he held her other hand to her   
face, the diamond on the ring creating a small, but equally as beautiful   
rainbow on her face.  
"Let's make a deal" Loch said, leaning against him.  
"Okay", Gary said, putting her hand down.  
"Whenever I see a rainbow... I'll think of you", she said,   
turning around and putting her arms around his shoulders.  
"And I'll do the same", he said, holding her head.  
She turned around once more. To look at the fading rainbow.   
"I don't think I've ever seen one that looked so beautiful".  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: **picks up tissue, sniff, sniff** That's it! So... umm, what did ya  
think? I know, I didn't think it was gonna be a romance when I started...   
but anyway. I don't know if I'll make any more sequels, depending on what   
you people think of it. Love Always Richie Angel  



End file.
